Inside Out
by DarklitFaery86
Summary: Re-vamped chapter 1! "After the battle with Beryl, Usagi wished that everyone was back to normal. But when she awakens inside of a mental hospital, things go from bad to terribly worse."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is an idea I've been bouncing around in my head for a while. And I have searched and searched for anything like this and I haven't found it (if someone _does_ know another story like this, please tell me). So... here we go again! Also, I no longer have Microsoft Office so if this ends up having some grammatical errors and it generally looks horrible, I'll delete it and re-upload it from one of the computers on campus. Hopefully I can get this issue resolved quickly. Also, I _am_ starting this out during the final battle with Beryl. Okay then, I'll shut up so you can get to this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon nor the characters. So please don't sue me.

oOoOo

"Moon Healing..." Princess Serenity held her wand up, pointing it directly at the _creature_ before her. She _would_ defeat Beryl and save the Earth somehow. She _had_ to. If not for the Earth's sake, but for her friends... her fallen senshi.

And for her fallen love as well.

_Endymion... _A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she watched through determined eyes as Beryl raised her hands above her head, calling forth all the black, negative energy that she could summon.

"_Escalation_!" She shouted, surrounding herself and the crystal/ice pillar that she was standing upon.

Beryl screamed with rage and sent her waves of darkness towards the princess, hoping to go ahead and eradicate her. Because of _perfect little Princess Serentiy_ everything was ruined. _Everything_! Her hopes for conquering the Earth, enslaving the inhabitants, ruling the universe... and _him_. Especially him. Prince Endymion had not been able to resist Serenity's spell _yet again_, and had died to save the little twit... _again_. Not anymore! With Metallia behind her, she would finally kill the princess, destroy the Earth, and move on to other realms that would submit to her power.

Beryl growled, and narrowed her demonic eyes at Serenity. No matter how hard she pushed, how much power she summoned, the Princess' glowing shield refused to give way.

"Why?!" Beryl screamed. "Why do you _always_ have to destroy everything I want?!" She pushed her energy attack harder. "All I ever wanted was _him_, but _no_! You always wrapped your spell around him! Now you and this worthless, pathetic planet will _die_!"

Serenity felt her knees buckle slightly under the pressure of keeping her shield up along with her own life energy tapping into the power of the Silver Crystal. But she would not be defeated. She couldn't be.

"No!" Serenity called back. "I won't let you destroy the Earth! I have faith!"

Beryl laughed evilly at the girl. "Oh, in love? Friendship?" She kept laughing at how _ridiculous_ she sounded. Love and friendship didn't mean a damn thing in her world. Those were two sure-fire ways to get yourself killed, or worse, imprisoned. "Those are words spoken by a fool!"

"I have faith..." Serenity whispered, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to call the power from within herself. She opened her cruelean eyes and glared at the witch before her.

"I have faith in this world that everyone tried to protect!" She screamed back. "I won't let their deaths be in vain!"

Beryl smirked, her blue hair whipping around her face wildly as she summoned even more energy into her attack. "Their deaths _were_ in vain! You can't stop me, _princess_. I have the power of Metallia behind me!" She pulled her hands back, her fingers shaped just like claws that were open for the attack, and shot down more black tendrils towards Serenity.

Serenity held her arms out before her, groaning and gasping with each passing second. The battle was barely three minutes in, yet it felt more like three hours. She was growing weaker, and Beryl seemed to only be using half of her energy. Black waves crackled and danced around her shield while the wind from her own energy sent her dress to fly around her legs, and her hair dancing behind her back. Shards of ice were flying around as well, luckily bouncing off of the golden shield. Her breathing was coming in sharp, quick breaths, but she had to be strong, even if it meant her own death.

She closed her eyes as the shield she had created started to shrink around her. The black waves of energy were dancing just a few inches away from her face. If her shield failed, she knew she would be death within seconds. Tears filled her eyes as she screamed, making her throat feel raw.

"Please! Please, Silver Crystal... please give me everything I need to take her out!" She closed her eyes once again, summoning up images of her fallen comrades. _Guys, I can't do this without you! I need you!_

_"You shouldn't talk so casually about love." Ami said, and then giggled._

_"Don't get the wrong idea! I don't care for Yuichiro like that!" Rei screamed as she turned away, unable to hide the blush on her cheeks._

_"So what if he has a girlfriend? We just have to go for it!" Mako-chan gave her a 'thumbs up' gesture and winked._

_"As long as they're happy, that's all that matters." Minako closed her eyes, sighing sadly as the wind sent her hair flying around her face._

Serenity felt her heart clench at the memories of her friends. But she couldn't conjured up Endymion's memory. Not right now. The pain was far too much to bear. She opened her eyes, tears falling freely down her face.

"Endymion... Ami, Rei, Mako-chan, Minako... "

Beryl smiled triumphantly. So the little princess was weakning was she? That was too bad. She was just like the rest of her little warriors: all too weak to handle her powers. No matter. She would send Serenity to the afterlife to be with her friends... and with him. She snarled thinking of the two. _So, even in death the two will be together. No matter!_

"You can't seal me again! I have Metallia, the most powerful entity that ever existed! You will die!" She screetched. She pulled her arms back once more, sending the rest of her power towards Serenity. This should take the little wench out. Clearly the moon brat couldn't withstand much more.

Serenity growled lowly and pulled her wand back, whipping it around her as she summoned what was left of her power. The ground started to cave in from the pressure of both energies, shards of ice flying around the area. Serenity's entire body was shaking from fatigue, her hands clentching the moon wand so tightly that she was certain her knuckles were breaking. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the beads of sweat that started to drip down into her eyes.

"Guys I need you here with me! I need you..." She glared, feeling a new surge of energy fill her body. "_Please_!" she screamed, pleading desperately for a miracle.

Suddenly, one by one she felt their powers. The calming blue of Mercury, the roaring flames of Mars, the crackling thunder of Jupiter, and the glowing warmth of Venus. They had come back! Serenity's heart did a leap of happiness, and she would've collapsed from the joy had it not been for their powers supporting her. One by one, they called to their planets to give them the power to destroy Beryl.

_"Mercury power!"_

_"Mars power!"_

_"Jupiter power!"_

_"Venus power!"_

_"Moon prism power!"_

Swirls of red, orange, green, and blue mingled with the power that was being given off by the Silver Crystal. Suddenly, power was being _absorbed_ into the Silver Crystal. A _huge_ light show of pink rained down to where the Princess and her senshi were, blocking away all of Beryl's black energy.

_"What is this?!"_ Beryl shrieked, trying to summon more of Metallia's power, but finding nothing.

The pink power that collected into the Silver Crystal finally released itself towards Beryl in a huge ball. Powers from the planets as well as the moon started to slowly destroy the witch, taking out her hands first. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was happening. She failed... again. Beryl was there one moment, and then the next, gone.

Serenity felt the senshi leave her once again, and she collapsed to the ground. First she appeared as Sailor Moon, and then her fuku faded away and all that was left was Usagi. "I just..." she spoke slowly, her breathing slowly down as darkness started to fill her version. "Want everyone... to be normal again..." her eyes closed, and the power of the Silver Crystal swept over her, each of the fallen senshi, as well as Mamoru, who was no longer wearing the armor that was Endymion's.

The Earth would finally be at peace once more.

oOoOo

"Usagi? Usagi! Wake up, Usagi!" A voice called out to her.

Usagi grumbled and pulled her blankets back over her face. "Just five more minutes Mama, please..." she pleaded. She had just fought the most excrutiating battle of her life, and desperately needed her rest. Apparently, the major downside of being Sailor Moon was that Mommy Dearest couldn't know, and therefore never let her rest.

_I wanted to be normal. But I guess I'll just have to deal with this. At least Beryl is gone..._

"Usagi, this isn't your mother. It's Dr. Tomoe. I need you to wake up so you can take your medicine."

_Dr. what?!_

Usagi flung the blankets back and stared at the man before her. She blinked a few times and took a look around the room. White walls. The smell of Clorox. And it was unusually cold. Was she in a hospital? _Damn, did the battle really take that much of a toll on me?_ She looked down at her body, seeing no visible wounds or bruises. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling for a lump of any kind. When she didn't find anything, she looked back to Dr. Tomoe.

"Uhm... what am I here for?"

Dr. Tomoe looked like he was taken aback, but he let his generous smile fall back into place. "You know why, Usagi. Now, please, take your medicine." He offered her two small cups: one containing this _medication_ and the other containing a small amount of water.

Usagi shrugged. Maybe it was a pain killer. She could certainly use it. And she _was_ thirsty. After a second debate, she downed both the medicine and the water, opening her mouth to show Dr. Tomoe that she really took it. Odd.

"Go ahead and get dressed. You have visitors today."

_Visitors...? Okay... whatever you say_.

Usagi shrugged again, kicking the blankets back and started to look under the hospital bed for any of her clothes. Hopefully her mother had remembered to drop some off for her. After a few minutes, she stood in the middle of the room, eyebrows knitted tightly together in thought. No clothes. And this definitely did _not_ look like a hospital. She chewed on her bottom lip and tip-toed to the door that had been left slightly ajar. She opened it just a little more, eyes scanning her surroundings. Her eyes finally caught a sign that was above one of the doors.

**Welcome to Hope for the Hopeless! We strive to provide an excellent care center for your loved ones who are having a difficult time in society. Please-**

Usagi gasped and quickly slammed the door shut behind her, backing away from the door quickly as if it had burned her, and jumped into the bed. She was shaking head to toe and pulled her knees up to her chest, laying her head against her knees.

This wasn't a damn hospital. Okay, it was in a sense, but not a _normal_ hospital. She had heard of this place a few times, heard students in her school whispering about some of the 'troubled' students coming here and never being seen again. This was horrible. This was worse than facing Beryl all over again.

This was, in all its glory, a _mental_ hospital.

oOoOo

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ I planned to have this uploaded earlier today. But... technology hates me and decided to freeze everything up, and I lost all of this chapter. Which, I am going to take it as a good thing because I decided to change one of the scenes. First though, let me say thanks for all the reviews! I am trying to take this story slow because I don't want it to flop, so bear with me :) I'll shut up now.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

oOoOoOo

"It's called one-on-one," a green haired harpy of a lady spoke to Usagi, who was sitting on her bed. "It means that for the next twenty-four hours, I will be at your side _at all times_ to see if you can be around others."

Usagi looked to the woman who called herself Esmeraude. She had a nasty attitude about her, but she was dressed in emerald green scrubs, and had her green hair pulled into a tight bun. Usagi looked down at herself, dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a black T-shirt. She was barefooted, and out of habit, was swinging her legs back and forth. She was only given one ponytail holder, so there was no way to do her hair in her traditional odango style, so she just opted to pull her hair into one big ponytail.

"At all times?" Usagi asked quietly, keeping her gaze at the ugly white and yellow tile on the floor.

Esmeraude's lips formed a tight line of annoyance and she arched a perfectly shaped brow. "Yes. When you shower, when you eat, when you go pee, when you're lounging around in the television room. At. All. Times." Usagi swore that the woman had a grin that would rival that of the Cheshire cat.

"First, it's time for breakfast!" Esmeraude laughed and Usagi cringed a little. God her laugh was _awful_.

Esmeraude didn't miss a beat. "Oh, what, does the sight of me make you cringe, _princess_?"

Usagi's eyes widened slightly, but then she shook her head. "No, no, not all... I'm just... not used to anyone watching me at all times." _Pfffft, yeah right. It felt like Beryl had eyes on me at all times._

"Well, sweet cheeks, better get used to it. Now let's go. It's time for breakfast."

Usagi's stomach growled loudly, causing her to laugh nervously. Esmeruade muttered something under her breath, but motioned for the girl to follow regardless.

oOoOoOo

Breakfast was about as interesting as watching a snail race a turtle across the road. Usagi spent most of the time picking around at her food. They had waffles and eggs, or what looked like eggs, but Usagi could only manage a few bites without throwing up. It was awful, but she ate enough to at least ease her stomach. Now she could only hope that she kept it down.

The next couple of hours went by smoothly. Or as smoothly as possible. Esmeraude seemed to hold a certain dislike towards Usagi, and she couldn't figure out why. She had been polite with her, and didn't say anything unless she absolutely had to. Of course, those being when Usagi had to act like a toddler and tell her that she had to go to the restroom. She had begged the shrieking banshee to at least let her shut the door, but Esmeraude quickly reminded her that she lost her rights to privacy at least for now.

They were in the television room surrounded by other patients. Usagi watched as one patient, a woman who looked to be in her fifties, kept rocking back and forth and shaking her head, mumbling something to herself. A boy who looked to be a little older than Usagi was glued to the tv set, his attention fully on the tennis competition that was going on.

Usagi sighed and placed her chin in her hands, letting her thoughts go to other places.

_I wonder how the girls are. I miss Rei picking on me. I mean, sure, Esmeraude has taken over that, but it's nothing like what Rei says. Makoto would tell her to back off and bake me a batch of cookies. Ami would tell me that I needed to study more after reviewing my latest test score in English. Minako would laugh and tell me not to eat so much because I didn't want to be fat. And Mamoru..._

Usagi felt tears sting her eyes. _Mamoru would call me 'dumpling head', and tell me that I needed to actually use the brain in my head. And then he would smile at me, brush the hair away from my face and pull me in closer to him-_

"Miss Tsukino!" Esmeraude's voice broke through Usagi's day dreaming.

Usagi groaned, resisting the urge to glare at the woman and glanced over her shoulder. "Ma'am?"

"You're in luck," she held in her hands a file and was flipping through the pages. "Doctor Demando will be here after lunch, and he has agreed to sit down and talk with you since you have no memory of why you're here."

"Okay." Usagi simply said, turning her attention back to the tennis game.

Esmeraude growled lowly and slammed the folder down, but a hand on her shoulder caused her to pause.

"Calm down. She's new," a man with flaming crimson hair spoke. Usagi looked over at him, and he gave her a friendly smile. He could possibly pass as Beryl's twin, but he seemed _a lot_ nicer than her.

"You'll have to forgive Esmeraude. She isn't typically like this."

Esmeraude moved away from his grasp and crossed her arms. "I only have a problem with little brats who think that they are better than me."

"But I'm not-" Usagi began, but was cut off by a woman wearing similar clothes that she was wearing... except, this purple-haired woman was wearing a purple tutu and she came dancing into the middle of the room.

"Oh, Rubeus! I'm just so glad to see you!" She smiled at the man.

"Koan," Esmeraude smirked. "Tell me, has the Russian government told you anything lately? I mean, other than the fact that they turned you into a lesbian nun."

Koan stuck her tongue out at Esmeraude. "You're just jealous because every body wants me, and no body wants you shrilly, loud-mouthed ass."

Esmeraude growled while Koan laughed.

The purple haired woman sat down on the table across from Usagi and smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Koan!" She leaned closer to Usagi to whisper. "I'm not really a lesbian nun. I'm just trying to drive the Green Bitch crazy," she giggled. "I swear she needs to be on medication more than we do."

Usagi tried to smile, but on the inside she was freaked out. None of the other patients had tried to speak with her, and now she had one ten inches away from her. Koan continued to ramble on about other things, but Usagi had quickly noticed that three more women had entered the room.

One was a short girl with blue hair so light that it almost looked white, and she appeared to be hiding a laugh behind her hands. The second could almost pass for a guy with her shortly cut green hair, but seeing as she was very well blessed in the chest region, Usagi knew it was a woman. And the third and final woman had pretty brown hair that was pulled up with a bright yellow bow, and she was leaning against the wall.

"Look out, Petz. Looks like Koan is about to have a meltdown," the Blue Hair elbowed the green haired woman.

"Berthier, shut your mouth. You always find something to gossip about," the brown-haired girl mumbled. Okay, maybe she wasn't as into happiness as the yellow bow would portray.

Usagi had noticed that Koan _did_ get quiet. She turned her head and saw that she was _glaring_ daggers at Emseraude and Rubeus. The two orderlies had their heads inches away from each other and were whispering. The occasional laugh would happen, which further infuritiated Koan.

"Looks like the Drama Queen is upset about not having the attention," Berthier laughed.

Without warning, Koan stood up on the table and ripped the tutu off, followed by her shirt, bra, pants, and underwear. Usagi's face turned fifty shades of red before burying her face into her hands. _What the hell..._ is all she could think.

Koan bounced off the table and began dancing around the room. She was singing Rubeus' name in the way that an Opera singer would sing. Four more orderlies appeared out of nowhere. One wrapped a bedsheet around her body, another jabbed a needle into her butt-cheek, and the other two were holding her down. Within moments, her singing and rantings died down, and she was quickly whisked away down the hall.

"They're taking her to the quiet room," the brown haired girl spoke. "My name is Calaveras, by the way. And yours?"

"Uhm... Usagi."

"Rabbit. Cute," Berthier laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, but it was way better than Emseraude's.

"Koan is a _huge_ drama queen. And she has the _major_ hots for Rubeus. Which I can't blame her. He _is_ hot." Calaveras smirked. "But anyway," she waved her hand away. "The quiet room is where you go after you either have a major meltdown or you get into a fight. They give you a shot of Thorazine in your ass cheek, and you pretty much lay in a bed and stare at the ceiling like a drooling zombie when you wake up. And _then_ after all of that, you go back on one-on-one again."

Usagi whimpered and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I don't like needles."

"Well," Petz started. "Don't do stupid shit like that and it won't happen."

"Miss Tsukino!" Emseraude's voice stung Usagi's ears.

"Doctor Demando is here now and he would like to see you."

Usagi nodded and scrambled to get off the couch and follow Emeraude down the hallway.

_Maybe, just maybe, I can get some answers._

oOoOoOo

Usagi was _finally_ left alone to speak with the doctor. For once, she finally let herself relax. She had high hopes that she would not only be able to get the answers she needed, but to also get out of here and see her family. She glanced around the small room to kill time while waiting for Doctor Demando to come in. It had ugly red carpet that had a big mahogany desk in the middle. She was on the other side of the desk surrounded by two more chairs while a much bigger, and comfortable looking, chair was on the opposite side. The walls were made to resemble wood, and the only decoration on the wall were the doctor's various degrees and achievements encased in frames.

The door opened to reveal a man who had lavender hair and sparkling violet eyes. He was dressed as one would expect a doctor to be dressed - white jacket and all. He flashed a kind smile at her and pulled the pen he had tucked beind his ear out before sitting down in his chair.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh, no, it's okay!" She said cheerfully, flashing him a smile.

"So it's come to my attention that you may be experiecing some amnesia?"

"Uhm. I'm not sure. I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well," he pulled her file out and began flipping through the pages. "Go ahead and tell me what you remember."

Usagi nodded and reminded herself about the lie she concocted. If she were to tell the truth about where she was last night, they would lock her up in here, and throw away the key.

"My friend Naru and I met up to go to school together. She has a boyfriend, Umino, and has been spending a lot of time with him. I have four new friends that I made, so I have been spending a lot of time with them, too, and as well as having... relationship issues." _Good good!_ she cheered herself.

"Anyway, we almost got detention for being late. Miss Haruna was a fire-breathing dragon as usual. After school, we went to Crown Arcade where we pigged out on milkshakes, and I managed to maintain the highest score in the Sailor V game. We left and I went home to have dinner with my family, and she did the same. Papa was home early, my brother was a pain as usual, and Mama made my favorite meal. I went to sleep, and... I woke up here." She shrugged.

_Okay, that sounded way better in my head._

Demando stared at her for a few moments before inhaling deeply. He set his pen down and folded his hands together on the desk. "Miss Tsukino," he began slowly. "Do you remember anything about six months ago?"

Usagi blinked and thought about that. Six months ago? Wasn't that about the time that she became Sailor Moon and started on this insane journey? Maybe. She couldn't quite remember.

"I'm not too sure..." she spoke softly.

"The night that you are referring to," he made eye contact with her. "You and your friend Naru were attacked. Obviously, you both survived, but you two were nearly killed. Sadly, the police have never found those responsible. In an attempt to deal with everything, you began to identify yourself as Sailor Moon."

Usagi gasped, but bit down on her tongue to keep herself from making anymore noise. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, the sound of her beating heart echoing in her ears.

"You were diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder as a result of experiencing great trauma. And your parents humored you. After all, they thought with simple counseling through Doctor Tomoe, that you would be okay. But last night..." he shook his head.

Usagi felt sick. There was no other way to put it. Her stomach clenched painfully, her palms were sweaty, and she was certain that the temperature had rose at least twenty degrees. She didn't want to ask. She didn't want to know.

What the hell? She _was_ Sailor Moon! On top of that, she was Princess Serenity, the last heir to the Moon Kingdom. She and her fellow senshi fought against the forces The Dark Kingdom, and she fell back in love with Mamoru as Tuxedo Mask before finding out that he was the reincarnation of the prince of Earth, Endymion. Her head suddenly hurt, and the room was startng to spin. But she forced herself to ask.

"Last night?" She whispered.

"Last night, you attacked a woman. You told her that she was Queen Beryl, and she was responsible for killing your friends and your lover. Instead of pressing charges against you, she felt sorry for you, and you were sent here."

Usagi jumped up out of the chair and made a bee-line straight to the trash can. She threw up everything that she had eaten at breakfast, and soon found herself dry heaving. Her body was shaking, she had sweat all over her face, and she felt like she was on fire. Doctor Demando jumped up to help her when the door to the office opened.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! My class ran late."

Usagi's ears burned when she heard that voice... _his_ voice.

She turned her blood shot eyes to stare at the man who had stolen her heart in both lives. He was wearing jeans, his typical black T-shirt, and the _horrible_ pea-green jacket that actually made her stomach do a flip of joy instead of sickness. Attached to the shirt was a name badge with his picture and name. Of course, she didn't have to read it to know who he was.

Mamoru Chiba.

Tuxedo Mask.

Prince Endymion.

Without thinking, she flung herself against his chest, sobbing harshly. "Mamoru! Mamoru, you're okay! You're alive!" Usagi gripped his shirt, her sobs becoming louder.

"U-Uhm?! I-I think-" Mamoru began while trying to pray the girl's hands off of him. By this point, Doctor Demando left the office to find somone to help.

"Mamoru, you have to remember, right?! You have to remember! It's me! Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino, Dumpling Head, Princess Serenity... _please_!" Her cerulean eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks were streaked with tears, and she had broken out into a rash from her face to her chest from all of the emotions battling inside of her body.

"Miss, I am so very sorry, but I promise I've never seen you a day in my life."

Usagi pulled back.

"No. No, no, _no_!" She screamed, burying her face back against his chest. "Beryl had something to do with this, I'm sure of it!"

Before she could continue, Esmeraude appeared out of nowhere with Rubeus. Esmeraude grabbed Usagi around the waist while Rubeus managed to get Usagi's hands to release Mamoru. The two women slammed back against the desk, knocking over some of the things that were on top.

Usagi looked and saw that Emseraude had a syringe in her hand, and a surge of adrenaline went through her veins. She placed both her hands on Esmeraude's chest and pushed the bigger woman off of her. Acting pure on instinct, she raised her hand up into the air.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!"_ She screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the burst of colors to dance behind her closed lids, and for the familiar tingling sensation that would go from her head to her toes.

But none of that happened.

Usagi opened one eye slowly and then another, gasping when she saw that she was still wearing her normal clothes. Everyone in the room seemed to be frozen. She turned her look to Mamoru and reached out for him.

"Mamoru, _please_!" She begged, but was cut off by Esmeraude and Rubeus grabbing her.

"No, no, no! Stop! Let me go!" She screamed and began kicking, screaming, and struggling with what was left of her energy. She felt what seemed like an ant bite on her butt-cheek, but knew that wasn't it when the medication was pushed through the syringe. Usagi whimpered and shook her head, looking up to Mamoru with pleading eyes.

The ebony haired man stood there, his ocean blue eyes staring back into her eyes with a look of pity. Usagi hated that.

"Shh, calm down. It's okay, it's okay," Rubeus was talking soothingly into Usagi's ear. "We're not going to hurt you. You just need to sleep."

"Why?" She called out, her body slowly starting to give into the pull of the medicine. She started to blink her eyes rapidly, trying to remain awake. The darkness was pushing onto the corners of her vision, and before she finally succumbed to it, she swore she felt her forehead burn.

"Endymion..." She whispered and allowed the darkness to over power her.

oOoOoOo

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
